


Scattered Thoughts

by Goodbyemyfancy



Category: Jumper (2008)
Genre: 10 fics from 10 songs, Anal, Cuddling, Dancing, Drinking, Kissing, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodbyemyfancy/pseuds/Goodbyemyfancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 shorts fics from David's POV, based on 10 songs from a random shuffle on my iPod. Mainly gen and teen but a few places are mature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scattered Thoughts

1\. Run On – Moby

Now that I know the truth about jumpers and Paladins, my world’s totally changed. I used to have a home, a life, interacted with the real people. Now it’s just me and Griffin, together on the run. We’re always on the road, always on the move and never stop anywhere long enough to make an impression on anyone. But strangely enough, before I met Griffin I always felt alone in the world. And now that I’m totally cut off from people and the world that was my previous life, I feel closer and more connected to Griffin than any person I’ve ever met. Even Millie never made me feel this way. Griffin was right when he said there was no one who could understand jumpers except other jumpers. We’ve been running for a long time, endless highways that stretch into nothingness, but at least we’re together.

2\. Thank You – Dido (remix version)

I’ve come to the realization I am actually lucky to be alive. So many of the ways in which I’ve lived my life before Griffin could have brought me into direct contact with the Paladins. And had I run into them before Griffin, I would have lost. I’d be dead. For all his pissyness and paranoia, Griffin’s the one who's taught me how to survive and stay alive now that I’m a known jumper. He even taught me the four rules instilled in him by his family. I wrote them all down in a journal and starting adding my own rules to help us keep going. And I started staying with Griffin more and more, crashing out almost nightly now, feeling security and stability when we’re together.

He’s gone already, jumped to somewhere else on the planet, and not even a note to let me know where he’s gone and when he might be back. The lair’s just not the same without him. I’ve just woken up and I’m lying on his bumpy couch with a cricked neck, staring at the dank rock walls, and wondering what to do with myself. Why is it I can’t seem to cope anymore without Griffin by my side? Why do I need him so much? I feel miserable and unable to deal with the long day stretched out before me.

And then Griffin’s back, that familiar swirl of a jump point appearing a few feet from where I’m lying. He’s already showered and dressed, and has a satisfied smirk on his slender face. He’s got Starbucks coffees on a paper tray in one hand and the paper bag clenched in his other smells like it has warm fresh croissants. And for some reason, I feel happy again now that he’s here with me.

3\. Big Ole Daddy – Liquified

Griffin thinks I’m insane. I want to see my father and he can’t understand why. Neither can I, to be honest. The man beat me daily, terrorized every moment of my day, leaving me vulnerable and scared. I’m still trying to sort out what’s in my head that’s left-over from his fucked up teachings about the world, and what I really believe for myself. Maybe if I can see him again, I’ll have the courage to confront him and actually say the things I’ve carried around inside me for all these years since I first left him when I was teenager. Griffin’s protective these days, and doesn’t want me to leave, yet steadfastly refuses to go with me either. And he has sound reasons too – the Paladins must have my father monitored and watched around the clock, waiting for my resolve to break.

And the more protective and scared Griffin gets, finally believing that I am crazy enough to possibly do this, the more demanding he is of me. We spend more time in bed, hours more than we would usually, and I know this is Griffin’s way of trying to keep me close by his side. There’s desperation in the way he caresses and kisses me, and once when he was lying between my legs and sucking me off, giving me the blowjob of my life, I saw diamond tears caught in his dark eyelashes. For weeks I kept giving into his silent needs and wishes for me not to abandon him for my father.

When I finally make the decision to leave, to make my way slowly back to my old hometown, Griffin stops me, literally and figuratively. He clocks hard me on the head from behind as I’m getting my gear together, packing for my trip. I wake up to find myself with a pounding headache and expertly tied to Griffin’s narrow bed. Griffin’s sitting on the edge right next to me, his expression black and murderous. The moment my eyes opened, he snarls in my face, “You fucker. You aren’t going to see him. You don’t need to and you know it’s a bloody trap guaranteed.” I just stare up at him, confused from the blow and wondering why he has tied me to the bed, of all places.

I start feeling damned angry and resentful, and need to lash out, even though I know he is right about my dad. And also knowing damned well that picking a fight with Griffin is sheer stupidity under any circumstances. But I just couldn’t stop the words spewing from my mouth, “Got something on your mind, Griffin? I’m tied to your bed after all. Seems pretty kinky to me.” Griffin looks startled for a second, an expression I have rarely seen, and then grins nastily, his blue eyes wrinkling at the corners. “Well, if that’s what you’re thinking, I’m more than willing to oblige.” And with that, he leans down and kisses me, a bruising painful kiss followed by his tongue plunging into my mouth.

4\. The End of the Race – Willy Mason

They were relentless in their pursuit of Griffin and I. Our very existence contradicted their beliefs, and murder was their method of purifying the world of our evil taint. Funny that – until Griffin and I met, I never knew I was some blasphemous creature that demanded extermination. We celebrated every time we encountered them and managed to live through the experience.

We got very drunk one night, Griffin and I in the safety of the lair, and wound up actually talking and sharing more about ourselves. We had come within seconds of being discovered by the Paladins earlier that day while we were in Paris and exploring the Musée d'Orsay Modern Art Museum, fascinated by how the museum was housed in a former railway station. We spotted them and took off running before they saw us, not daring to jump with them this close. Griffin being smaller and faster in his reactions, grabbed my hand to quickly pull me along as we bolted for safety. We saw more and more Paladins spread through the crowd as we were escaping, and Griffin yanked on my arm so I was not so tall and visible in the crowd. We were still holding hands when he jumped us through a few waterfalls to make the jump points disappear and took us home.

That night while we were rejoicing another day alive after contact with the Paladins, we both dropped our barriers and shared our histories.

I had no idea Griffin’s parents were murdered in front of him as a child. They came under the cover of night, knocking on the front door and asking for Griffin by name, and then Griffin’s life as he knew it was over. By the time he woke up, the sun was bright and hot and the sand of the Empty Quarter and he was a different child. They had stolen his family, his life, his possessions, even his dreams. The enemy destroyed everything. Griffin, in his drunken ramblings, clearly blamed himself for their deaths, for bringing the wrath of the Paladins down upon his family due to one careless mistake.

I told him of my mother abandoning me to my father, violent and abusive and fully capable of unleashing his anger about my other onto me. It took several beers before I shared how bad the abuse had been, and the way I kept chains and locks to barricade myself in my bedroom from him.

By the end of the night, we were cuddling on the couch, Griffin pulled to my chest and my arms wrapped him holding him close. His dark hair smelled clean, though surprisingly like strawberries. Definitely not a smell I’d associate with the tough Brit who killed Paladins for his own personal vendetta. I thought of saying something but even being as drunk as I was, I knew it could be the type of thing to set Griffin off on another rampage. And I liked how we were right now just fine.

Maybe someday we can both forget our pasts, leave behind the ghosts we keep in our hearts.

5\. Taw Shi – Ofra Haza

We’re having a bonfire tonight, on a hidden isolated strip of the Sahara desert where no person would possibly venture, drinking German beer and howling at the moon. At least, Griffin’s howling, sitting in the sand with his legs outstretched, stopping his bellows only to take another swig. I watch him as his chin lifts, the wet edge of the bottle touches his lips and my stomach tightens as his Adam’s apple drops and lifts as he swallows. I can see the twisted scars on the side of his pale neck in the moonlight, and suddenly I’m envisioning what Griffin would look like naked and sprawled out under this magic night sky by the firelight; how those other scars he carries under his clothes would look and feel to me. I shake my head, chasing away what I’m thinking and blaming the beer for giving me such weird thoughts.

Griffin has his portable stereo with him, and the music drifts easily across the sand breaking up the silence of the night. It’s not the type of music I’d expect from Griffin, a hybrid of different cultural influences from the Middle East and North America. But it’s infectious and happy and upbeat and unexpectedly, I feel like dancing. I sit up and finish off the dregs of my near empty beer, and kicking off my shoes, start dancing on the sand. The music enters and fills me, and I dance unaware of anything else for long minutes, the sand warm under my feet leftover from the daytime sun. There’s something about a beat that resonates deep inside me and I just want to lose myself in the complex texture and weaving of elements that distinguishes each song and makes it unique.

When I open my eyes, Griffin’s standing a couple of feet away from me, silently drinking from a new fresh bottle and it’s clear he’s been watching me the whole time. I can see him trying to hide it, but the way he now stands in the sand, the way his eyes have gone black and never leave mine even when he takes another swallow gives it away. He wants me, but he’s doing nothing about it.

The flames from the fire are starting to die down but still break up the darkness and now I’m feeling a bit stupid for getting caught up in the music in front of him. I expect a snarky comment criticizing me, but instead, he finishes off his bottle and tosses it aside just as the current song comes to an end. The next track starts, another infectious number with drums and percussion and Griffin unexpectedly flashes me a smile and grabs my hand firmly in his own. “Can I join you? Will you dance with me?” And I’m just grinning goofy and nodding my head and then it’s the two of us, alone in the desert, dancing like life is perfect and all is good and there’s nothing that can touch us. We’re invincible together.

6\. Mash-up by Apollo Zero: Justin Timberlake VS YMO -- La Sexy Femme Chinoise

The club is packed, some trendy high-class place to be seen in Paris, and I’m out on the floor dancing with Griffin. This time, it was my turn to pick our adventure and location, and I wanted a night out like I once had in my former life. Good-looking people, expensive drinks; somewhere I could also dance to my heart’s content. Griffin’s not comfortable with this – had in fact been bitchy about it all night until we left – but it was my turn, my choice and he had no say. Besides, he had taken me to some pretty freaky places in his time, underground fight clubs, militia headquarters and once an S & M bar. I just want to relax and enjoy myself and for me, this is how it will happen.

He’s awkward at first, not used to the trendy DJ lounge and jazz, but I could see him relax the more he drank. And now we’re together, the dance floor so packed we’re nearly against one another, and the heat rises as the beats get faster. Under the strobes and black lights, the white fluff and lint on Griffin’s tight black t-shirt glow in the dark, and I start noticing how his muscles shift and move as he dances. He’s astonishingly fluid with his moves, a delicate grace that has been hidden all this time from me.

A highly popular dance track kicks in, sexy and funky and the dance floor becomes even more impossibly full. I look down for a second and meet Griffin’s eyes, blight blue that sparkle whenever the club lights slide across his face, and I realize he’s beautiful to me, and I smile at him warmly, loving this perfect moment between us. Then he’s actually rubbing up against me, moving smoothly and perfectly with the rhythm, his body subtly but continuously guiding mine. We constantly touch, hands wandering over each other as we start grinding together in time to the music, bodies linked at the hips and I remember now why I used to like dancing at clubs.

The music builds and builds, the crowd going into a frenzy as the track hits the peak moment, and as everyone screams in unison, I grab Griffin by the shoulders and kiss him hard on the lips, giving him barely time to react before I shove my tongue into his mouth and lo and behold, he’s letting me do this, even eagerly reacting to the movement of my lips against his and giving it back right back to me with passion. Our arms are locked around each other tightly, and I can feel his cock against my thigh and I’m happy because I’m not the only one with an embarrassing erection. Finally the track ends, and I know exactly what I want to do for the rest of the night. “Are you ready?” I whisper directly in his ear, and his eyes widen and he nods, speechless probably for the first time in his life.

I grab him by the hand and as fast as possible I’m pushing my way through the packed audience, using my height to speed us along. Past the men’s washroom is an exit door, and within seconds we’re outside and instantly jumping to my new place, this one planned with secrecy and security, and landing on my king-sized bed in a flurry of arms and legs, already making out.

7\. Can’t Help Falling in Love with You – cover song by Ben Kweller

I’ve fallen in love with Griffin, and it’s pure agony simply being his friend. But I can’t help it. It didn’t matter that he’s a guy, or that he spends more time annoyed and angry than happy with me most of the time. It just happened to me gradually, sneaking up on me unexpectedly-- the longer I was with him, the more we learned about each other. And the more we were able to actually communicate and share ourselves and begin trusting each other again, the closer I felt to him. I can tell him things no other person could understand, and after risking the lives of everyone I ever knew, he was the only person there for me when the dust settled. He even took me back into his life after I left him in Chechnya, betrayed him and left him behind. There’s no one else out there for me now. We’re both jumpers, and no one could ever possibly understand how we live. But Griffin – it’s like our first meeting at the Coliseum was destiny telling us this was we needed in order to be complete. And now he has my heart.

8\. Remind Me (remixed) – Röyksopp

I cannot look around my own apartment anymore without seeing Griffin everywhere. It’s only been a week since he moved in, and now I can barely remember what the place looked like before his arrival. Things were moved around, a bigger couch brought to better chill out while playing video games against each other, rooms adjusted to make the place inviting to Griffin and let him feel like this was his home now as well.

He’s kept his lair, of course, needing a space to call his own, but even his space is filled with me. We’ve got clothes, books, even toothbrushes at each other’s places. He’s different from me – one look at the two places in which we inhabit and they show a clear contrast between a preference for cleanliness and a preference for chaos. We each bend to accommodate the other’s needs and wishes. When I’m with him at his place, I respect the chaos and follow his lead in leaving organized random piles of clothes everywhere. When he’s at my place, he’s clean and tidy and his clothes are nearly hung in the closet of the master bedroom we now share. Everything of ours is a reminder we aren’t alone any more; we’re together in our pursuit of a life without fear and the threat of death always determining our choices.

So now I’m not alone. He’s asleep beside me, one arm loosely thrown across my chest keeping me close, his dark hair messy and his mouth open, slightly drooling into his pillow and I’m in love.

9\. Right Here, Right Now – Jesus Jones

Every day I wake up and realize it feels good to be alive. I didn’t appreciate this before the Paladins found me and changed me for good. I was part of the materialistic world, surrounding myself with pretty baubles and high-end gadgets and wealth galore. But I wasn’t really alive – I wasn’t conscious, wasn’t aware of the real world in which my kind existed. I was not happy; if anything, I simply drifted unthinkingly through the world. Griffin had me dead to rights when he called me out during one of our many fights, screaming and calling me shallow and surface and insisting I had a brain filled with air and dust. My world changed in the blink of an eye when I met Griffin at the Coliseum and fought the Paladins for the first time. I was threatened, nearly killed, overwhelmed by this new danger that I had been oblivious about.

Having Griffin by my side keeps me sane. I cannot exist any more without him. When we’re naked together in bed, our bodies in constant movement as we cover each other with rough kisses and passionate bite marks, I feel especially alive. No other woman made me feel this way. Griffin’s passionate and demanding, bossing me around and always telling me what to do. Actually, that holds true in and out of bed. He loves to pin me down, clenching my hips tight with his knees, kneading my chest like a cat even as he bends forward to capture my mouth and suck on my lips so hard they swell.

This time, neither of us can wait, and Griffin pulls himself away from our frantic kisses and carefully guides himself as he takes my cock into his already prepared hole. He’s hasn’t been fully stretched – our eagerness to be fucking jumped us right past that stage - but it makes the sensation even better.

His muscles clench me at first, nearly hurting my cock as he forces himself downwards, but then he deliberately relaxes his ring and slides down until his balls rest on mine. We don’t waste any time, Griffin already moving and shifting himself up and down, fucking my cock with his body. I can see sweat on his forehead, and we’re both speeding up and I can’t stop myself from squirming underneath him and thrusting myself upwards repeatedly into his incredibly hot wet hole. I know I’ve hit the gold mine when Griffin starts to unravel a bit, his eyes closed tight as he rides me, his movements more desperate and jerky. It’s only a few seconds before I can feel his spunk splashing across my chest, and with a groan, it’s all over for me as well. I shudder and thrust deep, my orgasm blinding me to everything but that overwhelming, earth-shattering release.

This is where I want to be with Griffin, lost from the world outside, the two of us alone.

10\. Hotel Song – Regina Spektor

I need to tell Griffin about my haunted dreams from last night, of orca whales jumping in the sun and a young male from a pod tearing apart a dead shark for food, the water turning brilliant red in the bright blue sea. Hundreds of owls were hooting loudly and it was still daylight and I became scared of what the owls were saying to me. A little girl in a woman’s baggy dress held out a plastic bag of cocaine to me, and I was jumping away from her in terror when I woke up. It had felt intensely frightening for no obvious reason, and I needed to share it with Griffin, get it out of my head. He’s the only one who knows me, knows the powerfulness of a jumper’s dreams and nightmares. I could hear him banging around in the bathroom across the hall and called out to him. He appeared immediately in my doorway, his recently washed hair still damp, clad in a ratty but beloved t-shirt, and a pair of dark jeans, standing barefoot.

I have no idea why I asked him join me; to crawl into my bed and hold me while I told the story. I don’t know where I even got the courage to ask him in the first place. This was Griffin, after all – the man of violent mood swings and problems with connecting to people in any way. And even though what I was asking sounded pretty intimate even to me, I guess the neediness in my shaking voice was enough to break through his wall. He unbuttoned and dropped his pants, kicking them off and not looking at me. Clad in his boxers and shirt, Griffin padded across the bedroom to me and slipped in between the sheets. We lay facing each other for a few long uncomfortable moments, and then to my relief, Griffin gently put one hand on my hip and pulled me in close. He wrapped his arms around me and held me and he didn’t laugh at me once while I recounted my nightmare. Nor did he tease me about my tears. He just held me quietly and listened.

**Author's Note:**

> Griffin and David belong to Steven Gould and 20th Century Fox. I just play with them and return them only slightly bruised.


End file.
